


There Are Other Worlds Than These

by pathway



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 水仙大法好（。





	There Are Other Worlds Than These

他拖着缓慢的步伐，不知疲惫地前行着。

 

脚下是滚烫的黄沙，如同记忆中阿拉斯加的雪地一般柔软，借着重力包裹住他的脚踝，微不可察却坚定地消磨着他的体力，好似在挽留。

 

他的随身物品不多，一个军绿色帆布旅行包，皮制的边角已经明显磨损。里头几件衣服，一把枪，一只水壶，还有一本厚重的笔记本，被到处收集来的报纸碎片撑得合不上页。

 

他不再计算时间。日夜的交替在这荒芜一人的沙漠中显得麻木，毫无意义。旧日里的画面偶尔还会在他脑海中划过，往往都发生在深夜，当他枕着帆布袋看着篝火，第无数次试图入睡时。那些记忆让他喉咙发紧。他偶尔也会在心里无声地念出那些名字，担心时间会从他的记忆中偷走它们，那样他就什么都不剩了。

 

这个世界以外还有其它的世界。

 

他梦到过，他相信了。但没有人相信他。

 

“冷静下来听我说，拉斯特…我知道这不容易，但你必须得接受现实了…” 

 

他还记得对方按在自己后颈上的干燥温暖的手，却感受不到安慰。

 

“有些人会编造故事来逃避现实…你是知道的…” 马蒂这么对他说道。

 

我知道。我知道，我能分清现实和虚幻。

 

远处，金黄色的地平线上，视野里升起了忽隐忽现的一抹深绿。

 

他擦去即将滑入眼睛的汗珠，重新迈开步伐。

 

…

 

这是索菲亚失踪的第四年。

 


End file.
